rusty_lakefandomcom-20200213-history
Bloody Mary
The Bloody Mary is a drink consisting of blood, vodka, and Tabasco sauce. Rusty Lake Hotel The ingredients are gathered from Mr. Deer's room, and served to him in a glass from his table. Along with the standard ingredients, this cocktail contains deadly poison, which will kill Mr. Deer when he drinks it. This is a necessary step for the player in order to get the deer meat required for the night's dinner. Cube Escape: Theatre In order to complete the game, the player needs to serve this drink to Bob, the lone man sitting at the bar. It will be his third drink. The ingredients are mixed in a cocktail glass. When it's given to Bob, he will shoot himself in the head with his pistol, allowing the player to go inside his head and harvest his memories. The White Door On the fourth day, Bob is given a Bloody Mary for his dinner. That night during his dream, he is sitting at the bar in the Rusty Lake Theatre. He orders another drink, a Bloody Mary, from the barman. After taking a sip, Bob shows the barman the picture of the Woman, to which he gives Bob a pistol to shoot himself. Ingredients Rusty Lake Hotel * The blood is obtained by cutting a piece of Mr. Deer’s antlers. When the blood runs, use the empty canteen to collect it. * Vodka can be found behind the couch Mr. Deer is sitting. The player needs to pour vodka first so the canteen will be empty to be used for the blood and Tabasco. * Tabasco is obtained by clicking the right antlers of the skull in Room 1 a couple of times. It will drop from the nose, then use the empty canteen to contain it. * The poison is not readily available. The player must concoct it, by growing the poisonous seeds and then grinding them to powder. The powder, along with water, is put into an apparatus and heated, forming a bright green poison. Cube Escape: Theatre * The player has to collect the blood in an empty glass after Bob drinks a Harvey Wallbanger, which caused him to bang his head on the counter. * The vodka is on the back bar. * The Tabasco is on the back bar. Trivia * This drink bears a resemblance to a cocktail in real life: the Bloody Mary Cocktail. The real cocktail does not contain actual blood, and uses tomato juice instead. * As with the two other mandatory cocktails in Cube Escape: Theatre, the name of this drink forms a pun on Bob's actions after drinking; he shoots himself in the head, creating blood. * In Rusty Lake: Roots, vodka can be created in the alchemy lab by mixing together grain and a glass of water. Gallery Bloody Mary.png|A Bloody Mary, as it appears in Rusty Lake Hotel. Bloody Mary recipe.png|The Bloody Mary instructions in Rusty Lake Hotel. Deerbloodymary.png|Mr. Deer drinking a Bloody Mary in Rusty Lake Hotel Screenshot 2016-06-07-11-40-25.png|The Bloody Mary instructions in Cube Escape: Theatre. BobDrinkingBloodyMary.png|Bob drinking a Bloody Mary in Cube Escape: Theatre. WhiteDoorBloodyMary.jpg|A Bloody Mary in The White Door. Category:Objects Category:Food & Drink